the_conflict_of_primordialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Primordial Beings
The Primordial Beings are the first creatures to be ever existed and they are known to be the creators of the Universe and almost every Species in the world, making them the most powerful beings in the Universe. Known Primordial Beings * Chaos: Primordial Being of Nothingness Chaos (Michael Fasbender).jpg|Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness)|link=Chaos Presence (Edward Norton).jpg|Presence (Primordial Being of Existence)|link=Presence Ciemno (Emily Swallow).jpg|Ciemno (Primordial Being of Darkness)|link=Ciemno God (Rob Benedict).png|God (Primordial Being of Light)|link=God Anu (Misha Collins).jpg|Anu (Primordial Being of Good)|link=Anu Tathamet (Ian Bohen).jpg|Tathamet (Primordial Being of Evil)|link=Tathamet Alpha (Cate Blanchett).jpg|Alpha (Primordial Being of Creation and Beginning)|link=Alpha Omega (Keanu Reeves).jpg|Omega (Primordial Being of Destruction and End)|link=Omega Chronos (Jason Dohring).jpg|Chronos (Primordial Being of Time)|link=Chronos Choros (Kylee Evans).jpg|Choros (Primordial Being of Space)|link=Choros Sephiroth (Catherine Bell).jpg|Sephiroth (Primordial Being of Life)|link=Sephiroth Malthael (Callum Blue).jpg|Malthael (Primordial Being of Death)|link=Malthael Heka (Katherine Boecher).jpg|Heka (Primordial Being of Magic)|link=Heka Twiright (Kyle Ellison).jpg|Twiright (Primordial Being of Sciences)|link=Twiright * Presence: Primordial Being of Existence * Chronos: '''Primordial Being of Time * '''Choros: Primordial Being of Space * Anu: Primordial Being of Good * Tathamet: Primordial Being of Evil * Ciemno: Primordial Being of Darkness * God: Primordial Being of Darkness * Heka: Primordial Being of Magic * Twiright: Primordial Being of Science * Alpha: Primordial Being of Creation and Beginning * Omega: Primordial Being of Destruction and End * Sephiroth: Primordial Being of Life * Malthael: Primordial Being of Death and Apocalypse Birth Order # Chaos='Presence' # Ciemno='God' # Anu='Tathamet' # Alpha='Omega' # Chronos='Choros' # Sephiroth='Malthael' # Heka='Twiright' Characteristics The Primordial Beings are described as being extremely powerful and full of knowledge about the Universe, with no one above them and many stated that is almost impossible to look at them without being affected by their powers: is almost impossible to watch the true visage of a Primordial Being, since it will easily kill you, because is just too much. Each Primordial Being has a unique visage and as such they can be identified by it. Chaos' true form is that of a black humanoid creature who is followed by pure black energy that consumes everything around himself, leaving only Nothingness behind. In this form Chaos has no eyes, mouth or nose and he also seems liquid. Chronos is a bronze creature that constanly changes his appearence, however it looks like some kind of a Spectre, only much greater and with his body changing every second, reflecting how easy time can change. Choros resembles a gigantic female creature that is made of cosmos and stars, reflecting her control over time and space, making her look like a shine beauty. Ciemno is a dark cloud: Ciemno is completely black in her true form and she seems to continue to spread all over the Universe, consuming everything she meets on her way, but unlike Chaos this dark energy reminds more of that of a black smoke that is spreading, while Chaos seems liquid. God is a pure light, he is totally and purely light making of him the brightest of all Primordials but also one of the most dangerous to look. Anu's true form reminds that of an Angel, however he is much greater and his body is covered with Empyrean Steel and Adamas. His wings are eight and they are pure white with a gold aura around himself, making him the second brightest of all Primordial Beings. Tathamet's true form is the most terrifing among Primordial Beings, since it reminds that of a gigantic dragonic being with seven heads. Presence's true form is a white humanoid who seems to fall apart. He is solid unlike many Primordials either foggy or liquid. Heka's true form is an essence which is purple and blue. Twiright is a giant crystal made of glass and ice. Sephiroth is a humanoid made of leaves. Malthael looks like a Reaper. Power Order # Chaos = Presence - '''The oldest and strongest Primordials, they incarnate all of nothingness and existence and are implied to have made all other Primordials exist through their eternal fight. # '''Alpha = Omega - '''The Fourth Primordials but nonetheless stronger than God and Ciemno, they are tasked to create and destroy entire omniverses, Omega stated that destroying an Omniverse is as easy for him as it is for us to kill an ant. # '''Malthael = Chronos - '''Two Primordials very strong who embody Death and Time, Malthael mentionned that he will reap God and Chronos said that time affects even Primordials. # '''Ciemno = God - '''The second twins representing Light and Darkness in all of existence, their power is said to be feared even by Sephiroth, even if God created thousands of worlds and that Ciemno destroyed as much, they aren't at the level of Alpha and Omega (Even if Ciemno, Omega and Chaos often do challenges of "Who destroys the most in one year ?") # '''Heka - '''The youngest of the Primordials, unlike her twin brother, Heka can be childlish and hot-headed but is far kinder, and stronger, than Twiright. # '''Twiright - '''Twiright is the youngest Primordial and is among the least powerful, he however is very mature and calm, even cold sometimes, seeing the world and its issues with ease, his corruption by Tathamet led to the creation of the Ghouls. # '''Sephiroth - '''Sephiroth is an old being, though she is the second youngest of the Primordial Beings. ' # '''Choros - '''Choros is Chronos' twin sister and the embodiment of Space, despite the power her concept has, she is forced to share her power with Twiright who by creating the Fundamental Essences was empowered. # '''Tathamet' = Anu - '''Anu and Tathamet are the weakest Primordials and the single fact that Tathamet was able to threat the entire Universe is a proof of Primordial Beings' power. Offsprings Primordial Beings created many Races, shaping them into their own image, giving birth to the races as that exist now in the world. * ''Ciemno'' ** 'Old Gods -' Ciemno created the Old Gods, cosmic monsters that were ment to wipe out all the Light in the cosmos and end the world as we know. They were defeated and sealed away after Ciemno's imprisonment in the Mark of Cain. * ''Anu'' ** 'Angels -' Anu created Archangels before fighting and defeating Tathamet: Anu's body gave birth to Heaven, where the Angels were born. * ''Chaos'' ** 'Protogenoi -' Chaos created the Protogenoi, or Primordial Pagans from the body of the Earth shapped by the Elements, giving it a cosciousness: from them it was then born what in future would be all the deities of every Religion. * ''God'' ** 'Great Old Ones -' Shortly after the beginning of the War against Tathamet, God created the Great Old Ones to defend the world, later corrupted by Ciemno and twisted to make exactly the opposite of what they were supposed to. * ''Malthael'' ** 'Horsemen -' Malthael created the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ** 'Reapers -' Reapers are Malthael's children that he created after seeing how much life existed. * ''Twiright'' ** 'Fundamental Essences -' The Four Fundamental Essences were created by Twiright to help create the verses. ** 'Ghouls -' The Ghouls were created by Twiright to spread evil. * ''Sephiroth'' ** 'Primal Beasts -' The Primal Beasts are three strong creatures used by Sephiroth to shape planets. * ''Tathamet'' ** 'Great Demons -' When Tathamet was killed, Great Demons came from his severed seven heads. ** 'Evils -' When Tathamet was killed, Great Demons came from his severed seven heads. * ''Chronos'' ** 'Time Wraiths -' Chronos created the Time Wraiths, whose job is to watch over Time, so that they will be able to prevent others to escape from time, since otherwise a lot of alternative realities would come to exist over time and space. * ''Choros'' ** '''Space Monitors - '''Space Monitors are Choros' creation and they are described as being very powerful since they have the highest level of control over Space and they are described as capable to travel between the Universe with ease. * ''Heka''' ** '''Fairies -' Fairies are the children of Heka, that she created after the world Avalon was formed, hoping that her children would have an happy life, but when he saw they would eventually have to fight, she taught them how to control the magic that lived inside them. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses